Dreams of a soulmate
by Sesshomaru'swench
Summary: D's been having some dreams lately that have him mystified, dreams that leave him feeling almost human. So he sets out to find the woman from his dreams to make the feeling last.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Vampire Hunter D.

Chapter one: The First Dream

_A dark room with a bed covered in black silk, seven small candles on dressing tables, and a woman spun of silver laying in the bed. She opens silver eyes to stare up at him, and D moves towards her, not knowing why he suddenly felt so human, but not really caring because for once he felt alive. As he approached she stood and D put one hand on the back of the her neck and the other on the small of her back and pulls her body to his as he kisses her passionately his tongue exploring her mouth to the extent that he can, he moans as her own tongue winds around his sucking gently at the spicy flavor, her mind whirls as sensations bombard her and her own arms twine around his neck, her fingers tangle in his thick auburn hair and holds him tightly to her. Her breasts rub against his chest in their heated embrace and heat flows through both of them from the want of something more... _

_He moves from her mouth down to neck as he kisses and nips her gently as her breathing stops for a second and her heart races as he continues to massage her neck with his tongue and teeth he moves his hand down her spine to his other hand and he pulls her closer as to engulf her into himself as her scent swirls his senses around. _

_Her hands fumble on the fastenings of his shirt desiring the feeling of skin on skin, chest to chest, in her frustration she rips half the buttons off. D smirked as he slowly unzipped the back of her dress, taking his time to ensure that he drove her senses wild with want. She growled and released herself from his arms long enough to take the rest of the top off before crushing their chests together and latching her mouth to the base of his throat and nipping at the skin just shy of drawing blood, and inhaled the sharp scent that is her dhampire. _

_He half growls, half purrs into her ear as his right hand moves to caress her breast his fingers move across her nipples as they begin to harden he moves his lips down to her other breast and takes her nipple into his mouth and begins suckling on it and as her nipple hardens he takes it between his teeth gently and flicks his tongue across it rapidly, his hands now move slowly down her stomach as his mouth moved from one breast to the other as he takes it into his mouth hungrily his hands move to unbutton her skirt and moves it down slowly as his finger tips trickle down her legs his mouth moves down to her belly button as he kisses her stomach and flicks his tongue gently around her belly button..._

D awoke drenched in sweat and gasping for air, the symbiot stirred in its sleep and D was thankful it hadn't awakened during his dream, he'd have never heard the end of it. "But it's killing me that I don't know who this woman is!" He tried to see her face in his mind, but all he saw was silver and he growled in frustration, /I will find this woman that makes me feel so....alive, even in my sleep./ He curled back up and fell into a dreamless sleep, but he never felt the symbiot frown in concentration trying to piece together what all had happened.


	2. Chapter two: The second dream

I do not own Vampire Hunter D.

Chapter two: The second dream

Three days passed without D sleeping, but with the third day he knew he needed to find somewhere to sleep before the sun got to him. The symbiot laid in waiting quietly, hoping for D to talk in his sleep this time so that he could figure out exactly what was bothering him...that and his curiosity was really getting to him. Maybe he could even try to sneak into D's dreams tonight and see for himself.

D actually paid for a room at an inn to stay at for the night and left a little extra tip to not be disturbed until after he was ready to leave. The clerk nodded a little too rapidly as he took the extra money, and the symbiot noticed with an odd satisfaction that the clerk was watching the sway of D's hips as they left the lobby. He snickered mentally as he went back into D's hand for the night and D got comfortable in the twin bed before going to sleep.

_The same dark room with a bed covered in black silk and seven small candles on the dressing tables, D looked around but the woman spun of silver was no where to be seen. He looked around closely at the room, taking in the details of the carving in the walls of an ancient language and he sat on the bed sighing disappointedly as he realized that she wasn't there at all, yet this room smelled unmistably of her. A door opened several minutes later and he jumped as she came in dressed only in a towel... her long silver hair loose and dripping wet._

_She stopped and stared at him for a moment, this dream felt so real, before she walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him. "You're back.....I kind of was hoping you'd be back sooner." She tilted her head to the side curiously, "Not many can go so long without sleep...unless they are trying to avoid here intentionally....did you not wish to come here?"_

_D stood quickly and put his arms around her, "I want to come here...I'm just confused, why do I feel so alive with "_

_"I don't know...." She looked at him sideways, "So you don't mind coming here?"_

_He chuckled and nuzzled her neck, "No I don't mind, I actually kind of look forward to it."_

_She kissed him passionately and put her arms around his neck, letting their bodies hold her towel in place. D kissed her back, letting his hands claw at her back gently, afraid to let go because he could hurt her...but if this was really a dream would holding back really be necessary or was ist hst habit? Her hands slid up into his hair, forcing his hat off and freeing her hands to run through his hair as she desired. D smiled as he let his own hands roam into her wet hair, he was surprised to find he could actually feel the cold strands run through his fingers and leaned down to smell at her hair delicately, the scent of lilacs filled his nose and he sighed happily. He rested his lips against her pulse point and felt her shudder excitedly before he licked it teasingly._

_  
Her hands clenched in his hair, holding him toher and D felt all his years of holding back from the threshold slipping. He tried to pull back but his own body betrayed him and stayed glued to hers. She purred in his ear before licking the lobe and sucking it into her mouth, D's eyes widened but he stayed still as she nicked it lightly with her sharp teeth. /Sharp teeth?/ D looked at her and pulled back to open her mouth, she didn't smell like vampire and her teeth looked more...dhampire than vampire._

_Her towel fell to the floor, revealing snow white flesh and pert silver nipples to his gaze. D's fangs twitched with the urge to bite the beautiful breasts before him, but she moved up to and touched his armour questionably. "I think this should go....don't you?"_

_D nodded his head slowly before undoing the buckles of his suite and letting it slide down his body, her gaze followed the path of the suite, but stopped at his waist. Her eyes widened before narrowing seductively and pressing her body to his and kissing his collar bone gently before nipping it viciously, drawing a small droplet of blood, she licked it gently and D groaned at the sight of her pleased face as his blood went into her. She smiled, "Tonight is only about you....before you awaken I'll have you addicted to me. My pleasure can wait for a while."_

_D looked at her slowly, his eyes showing his curiousity but he didn't get to ask any questions. She let her fangs grow and he watched, transfixed as she bit into her own wrist and held it out to him. Silver drops of blood swelled beneath the skin and D quickly latched on before any was wasted. She moaned as he began suckling and D groaned at the sweetness of her blood, his arousal twitching with each swallow. She moved so her face was to his throat and sank her fangs into his throat._

_D thrust into the air, his orgasm exploding from him as silver blood dripped down his chin......._

D awoke covered in his own semen and panting heavily. The symbiot stirred and looked at him, he noticed at the same time that D did that silver blood was running down his lips. D jumped out of the bed and ran to the mirror only to find the left side of his neck marked with blood still flowing freshily. "But it was just a dream..." he looked at himself in the mirror, "Wasn't it?"

A.N.: Hope ya liked it!


	3. Chapter three: The third dreamkeep sake

**Chapter three: The third dream...keep sake. **

D looked at himself disbelievingly, but decided not to try and think about it right now...his mind was a little befuddled from his orgasm, so he lay quietly on the bed looking at the ceiling and seeing silver eyes gazing at him. The symbiot chose to...end the peaceful quiet, "Um, D what the Hell kind of dream did you just have?" It sniffed the air and grimaced, "you've never had one of those before...a wet dream huh?"

It smirked until confusion set in and it used D's fingers to walk up and look into his face and at his throat, "But that is odd, no one I've ever heard about has been able to do anything real in dreams...no even a vampire. D what all happened in this dream?"

D ignored the symbiot lost to his own wondering mind, and the feeling of peace around him, he'd never fed like that before...on purpose...and he had to admit it felt...wondrous. The symbiot smacked him, ending the daze, "You weren't even listening....where were you...la la land?"

D smirked, "Maybe."

The symbiot looked confused and just thumped down softly on D's chest, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything for once is right."

The symbiot jerked up and looked in his eyes, "You're on a power high....whoever you drank from in your dream must be powerful."

D licked his lips, taking the last of the blood and the flavor into his mouth and sighing happily, wishing he could go back to sleep, but his mind and body were buzzing, it would be a while before he could sleep again. He looked at the symbiot and really looked at him before laughing throatily, "I just realized how much you look like the old man at that last inn we stayed at, all you need is a beard!"

The symbiot grumbled something about stupid young...looking people before going back into his hand. D stopped laughing abruptly and brought his hand up to his throat, tracing the mark of her fangs, they'd never truly go away, this time there would be a scar on his skin, it'd be hard to see but it'd be there. He thought for a moment and then just shrugged it was a reminder of her....he didn't want it to go away.

He got up and cleaned himself off before putting on a different suit of armor and attaching his cloak to it, now it was time to leave. The young clerk looked at him longingly as he left and tried to say something to him but nothing came out...sometimes it was best to leave a hunter alone, but he still wished he could've gotten a piece of that one.

D rode throughout the night, hoping that time would go faster so he could get to another inn and sleep, he wanted to dream again. Finally after what seemed like forever and a day the sun came up, but it took him a few hours to get to an inn, this one was a little nicer than the last one, but he still paid the extra tip to be left alone, the girl behind the counter nodded as she took the money, her eyes dulled as she had a few private fantasies about him. D went to the room, undressed to put on a silver shirt and regular pants, and laid down only to find that he was too anxious to sleep, (I hate when that happens, don't you?) he tried to still his mind, but nothing seemed to work, finally he actually called to the symbiot with his mind until it appeared and looked at him in annoyance.

"What do you want D?"

"Make me go to sleep."

"No, you don't need anymore dreams like the last one."

D pulled a small knife and held it to his wrist, "I will cut you off if you do not cooperate with me on this." His voice took on the deadly calm that usually came before a kill and the symbiot knew better than to argue.

"If I do this I get to watch the dream."

"Fine, just do it."

A fine wind filled the room and D felt the magic pull at him until he couldn't keep his eyes open.

_D opened his eyes into the same room, but this time he saw her, asleep in the bed, the candles out, and the covers tucked under her chin, "hmm, wonder if she's a nude sleeper..." he walked over and pulled the covers down to reveal pale breasts, "guess so." He slid off his own clothing and climbed into the bed beside her, just barely touching his cool skin to her warm skin. She turned towards him, still asleep and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, before sighing and pulling him closer and mumbling, "hmm, D." before stilling. D smiled, so she liked to cuddle, he smirked as an idea formed on how exactly to wake the little silver vixen up. He put a hand over her nipple, not touching but letting the feel of it being so close made it harden, wanting to be touched, he gently let it touch her breast feathering over the skin and raising goose bumps along the way. She moaned against his throat as he let his hand trace designs on both of her breasts before moving down to her stomach and he finally noticed a belly button ring of silver in the shape of the star on her forehead. He let his fingers toy with it for a moment before moving on lower, stopping just short of its destination and he felt her body humming with energy, but so far it wasn't quite enough to jolt her awake. He smiled down at her sleeping face before letting his hand enter the nest of silver curls, seeking out the area he'd heard so much about... _

_She jerked awake, moaning as his fingertips rubbed over the sensitive bundle of nerves and her body moved lightly against them. She looked up, and whispered, "you're late." _

"_Sorry, but I couldn't sleep, when I got here..." He kneaded his fingers a little harder, making her gasp and throw her head back, "You were asleep, so I thought of a pleasant way to wake you up." _

"_Hmm hmm." _

_D smiled at her lack of voice, tracing her opening with one finger before experimentally moving it inside of her and judging by the reaction of her moaning and thrusting against his hand, she liked it...a lot. He pulled the finger out and thrust it in again mimicking something he had a desire to do with another part of his anatomy, she arched her back and cried out low in her throat, tangling her hand in his thick auburn hair. Her flesh heated to the point of burning, and his hand grew steadily wetter as her arousal rose... _

_She pulled him down to kiss and he could feel her fangs, grown but restrained, his own fangs nicked her lips and he quickly licked at the blood. He knew what he wanted to do...but did she really want this....he had to be sure or his mind would give him no peace. He pulled his long finger out of her and licked at the juices there before looking her in the eye to ask her. _

"_Are you sure you want this?" In his mind he added, 'are you sure you want me?' _

_She smiled and reached out to him, "As sure as you like my blood." _

_D smirked, 'that's awfully damned sure.' _

_He moved between her parted legs and looked up one last time before pushing into her, she gasped, but there was no sign of discomfort on her face, only a peaceful pleasure. He held still for a moment until her own hips moved against him, pulling a growl from his throat and forcing an unintentionally hard thrust. He looked up waiting for a noise of pain but only a surprised moan escaped her lips, this meant it was time to take it up a notch. _

_D began a steady pace of hard thrusting, pushing as deeply as he could each time and pulling back to the point of almost leaving her warmth, before thrusting back into her. His right hand fisted in her hair, pulling lightly, getting a few loose strands stuck in his fingers as his thrusting became more urgent, and her cries became louder, her nails raking down his back. Just as they reached their peek, D bit her throat, marking her as his and sending them both over the edge. He pulled back with blood on his lips and hers moved to say something...._

D awoke with a wide eyed symbiot looking at him, silver blood on his mouth...and a few strands of silver hair clenched tightly in his right fist. He looked at them and went over to his riding bag, putting them where he kept his most treasured keep sakes. The symbiot coughed slightly and looked up at D, "That was one Helluva dream...wish I could go there too...Damn!"

"Shut up...it's time to leave here again."

He started for his cloak when the symbiot laughed, "Shouldn't you get dressed first?"

D looked down to find his normal clothing gone...his cheeks heated as he looked around the room, his clothes had stayed in the dream, "Well......that's a first." He walked over and put his armor on..."Glad I didn't wear my armor tonight."

"Why not? You have extras."

"Next time, I go to sleep naked."

"And I stay where I cant see you."

They both snickered before they realized they were getting along and just looked at each other, "Power high?"

"Power high."

TBC...

A.N.: So, what did cha think? And just in case they think this is too......um....well described, there isa link to Adultfanfiction in my profile, under Elizabeth Spiegel, it's the first link there......the rest of the chapters ARE too Detailed, so please go there so everyone stays happy.


End file.
